


Mutual Jealousy

by DarkBlueSocks



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Thor (2011)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 00:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11886168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkBlueSocks/pseuds/DarkBlueSocks
Summary: There’s a ball in Asgard, but you’re in the midst of a fight with your would-be-date: Loki. Will you and the Asgardian prince make up at the ball? Or will jealousy get the better of you both? Pre-Thor shenanigans.





	Mutual Jealousy

              “It would appear your love is attempting to make you jealous.” Thor announced rather obviously as he appeared at your side, as though you weren’t already glaring at where said lover was.

Loki had taken it upon himself to escort a number of ladies about the ballroom. Being royalty, with a vague possibility of one day achieving the throne if every other candidate was to die, and being ridiculously handsome with a tongue that could drip with charm when it wasn’t coated in acid – Loki was able to garner the attention, and affection, of quite a few silly girls.

               “We had a fight this morning.” You explained to Thor, breaking your gaze away from Loki to give his brother your full attention. “Something ridiculous that was thrown out of proportion,” to be honest, you couldn’t even remember what it was.

You bit back the sigh that was threatening to escape from your throat. Sighing and being miserable would solve nothing, the obvious solution was to approach Loki and scare away the fickle girls that he was surrounded by. But that felt like losing, and you hated losing. There was another option, but it had the possibility of making Loki truly furious. You slyly eyed Thor and wondered if he would be up to the scheme that was slowly forming in your mind…

               “I even wore a devastatingly scandalous dress tonight to win him back,” you finally sighed, “But if this is how he wants to play it, all I want is to make him jealous as well.”

               “In that case...” Thor’s fingers found the clasp of your robe, pulling it off to reveal the very scandalous dress you mentioned; it had a very low back and the sides of your waist were uncovered as well. “Shall we dance?”

Thor took your hand and led you out onto the ballroom floor. The crowd parted and more than a few eyes followed your movements. Thor was, after all, destined for the throne and you were well known to be the consort of Loki. In the centre of the room, Thor turned to you, his second hand landing warmly on your exposed back as he took to leading you somewhat elegantly around the ballroom.

Somewhat. Thor was not known for being elegant, or for dancing. But for your plan of making Loki jealous, he was beyond perfect to play the role.

The dancing itself was monotonous, and somewhat dull without Loki’s wit to amuse you, and without his lovely green eyes to gaze into. Thor’s own blue orbs were a poor replacement. You may have sighed again and called the plan off had you not sensed Loki’s gaze on your back.

The prince was glaring at you with nothing short of fury etched across his handsome face. You couldn’t help but smirk as you noticed his pouting females, forgotten at his side and in dwindling numbers. It made you move ever so slightly closer to Thor, relishing in the sight of Loki crushing his goblet.

The second song came to an end and Thor decided he had enough of dancing, leading you to the sidelines. There you came across a grinning Fandral who was quick to shove an overflowing goblet of wine into your hands.

               “Well, I certainly didn’t expect to see you two dancing together!” he said with a grin. “Does this mean…” he took in an excited breath, eyes flickering across your exposed form and causing both you and Thor to raise eyebrows, “You’re back on the market?”

Thor laughed heartily, slapping Fandral almost violently on the back. “I wouldn’t get excited, my friend. It’s merely a ruse to make my brother jealous. They’re still very much together.” The way he said it was like a warning for Fandral not to pursue you. It made you feel happy, knowing that Thor was there to look after you – even if you didn’t exactly need any looking after.

Fandral’s face fell.

               “It appears to have worked.” The saddened expression was gone in an instant, and he appeared concerned as he stared at a single spot in the distance. “Don’t look now, but Loki is coming this way.”

You glanced up just in time to see Loki’s angry, green gaze before it disappeared as the room spun and changed right before your eyes.

One moment you were in the ballroom, surrounded by a bemused Thor, a flirty Fandral and a quickly approaching, furious Loki, and the next moment you were outside on the deserted balcony pinned between a pillar and Loki’s body.

               “ow…” you whined as the hard material dug into your bare back, breaking the skin. Perhaps the dress had been a mistake.

               “What do you think you’re doing with my brother?” Loki seethed angrily, but he wasn’t the only one who was mad.

               “What do you think you’re doing with… every slutty maiden in Asgard?” you countered, striking a defiant pose with hands on hips in an attempt to make you statement seem less ridiculous.

Loki’s eyes narrowed into barely conceivable slits, and one could almost see steam rising from his heavily lined forehead. “The only slut in Asgard,” suddenly your form was covered by your robe once again, “is  _you_.”

That was too far.

Without thinking of consequences, your hand sprung up on its own accord and slapped Loki right across the face. It felt good. Then bad. At first his eyes reflected even more rage than when he first brought you here, and for a moment you felt afraid of the man in front of you. It was the first time he had ever made you feel that way. Seeing the glimmer of fear was enough to set Loki straight, and the rage fled his eyes to be replaced with guilt.

Not guilt exactly. It was a complicated emotion that hinted at something like remorse, but ultimately seemed content in the knowledge that he had done nothing wrong.

               “Even a trustworthy fool such as Thor could not help but to stare at you.” Loki whispered softly. His arms dropped to his side, giving you the opportunity to escape, but of course you didn’t. “I tried to make you crawl back to me in a jealous, repentant rage. But instead, you seemed more than fine to be without me.”

Relief flooded your body. A chuckle that you couldn’t help made Loki frown.

               “Loki,” you took his face in your hands, giving him a pitying look, “whining doesn’t suit you.”

The man you loved gritted his teeth and looked ready to snarl back another angry response. He didn’t though, perhaps wondering about the movements of your hands as they drifted away from his face, across his chest and eventually tracing down his arms.

You forced his fists open and interlocked your fingers, a sign of affection that was rare even when you weren’t fighting. You raised the entwined hands, and kissed his fingers gently, hyper aware of the way his green eyes followed your movements curiously.

                “Shall we forget today?”

Loki scoffed at your suggestion and dropped your hands to return to leaning against the wall behind you, blocking you in once again. Not that you had any desire to leave him. “Don’t you dare give me orders.” He threatened in a tone that revealed he was joking. Or at least, partially joking.

               “It was a suggestion.”

               “Don’t give me those either.”

His smile had returned and you found it impossible to not smile along with him. Loki just had such a gorgeous smile that you couldn’t stop yourself from beaming back at him. The smile was wiped from your lips by Loki’s own as he leant down to give you a soft kiss. It was more gentle than he normally was, and in some small way an apology for his previous actions, not that Loki would ever apologize with words. If Loki did apologize with words, you would assume he wasn’t actually apologetic anyway.

Your own arms wrapped around his neck as you pulled his body flush against your own. You hoped your own soft actions were enough of an apology too, since you had no intention of saying sorry either.


End file.
